Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Red's Fury". Plot (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi clean the dishes on the sink) *Mario: Mind as well just have a good breakfast. *Luigi: Shiny as a yellow coin. *Mario: Every time you cook something, you gotta clean your dish. *Luigi: Scrub scrub scrub. I want everything clean from the start. *Mario: Mine is good. *Luigi: Look like a mirror. *Mario: Just put it in the sink Luigi. *Luigi: Fine. I'll clean the bowl myself. *Mario: Brother. *Luigi: What? *Mario: Never mind. No sign of floating cloud could be on the horizon. *Ragnar: Mario and Luigi. *Luigi: Ah! *Mario: How did you connect your world to our world? *Ragnar: We have been friends for so long. But now it is the time to reunite and work again for risky missions. *Mario: I hope the gnorcs aren't around to steal the gems. *Ragnar: No gnorcs this time. This is a very serious one. So come along. *Luigi: The plates. We didn't clean all of them. *Mario: Don't worry about it Luigi. We'll finish it later. *Luigi: *throw all the plates on the sink* Done. *Mario: Luigi, what have you done? Most of them are cracked. *Luigi: I just throw them on the sink. They are washable. *Mario: Whatever. We'll be there Ragnar. Don't let us out of the team. *Ragnar: Take a warp pipe and get into the Dragon Realms. I am watching you both. *Mario: See ya. (At Yoshi's Island, the Yoshis are seen eating fruit as Yoshi pick up the strawberries and throw them on the basket) *Yoshi: One strawberry a day. *Birdo: We got like 40 of them. *Boshi: Who needed a strawberry when you don't have the right basket? *Yoshi: This is the right basket. We also use this basket for cookies and picnics. *Boshi: You're fast enough to reach through the strawberry bushes. Let it grow some more. *Yoshi: I better wait til snack time. *Birdo: Fast timing. *Ragnar: Look who's invited for snack? *Yoshi: Ragnar? Is that you? *Ragnar: Oh yes. Of course it's me. You guys need to come to the Dragon Temple. A new threat has approced through the outer space. *Boshi: We're in. *Yoshi: Believe us or not, it's going to be a serious one. *Ragnar: if you have a portal on the island, please turn it on and come into the Dragon Realms to visit the Dragon Temple. *Birdo: The strawberries. Ugh, we're gonna send them now to the Yoshis. *Boshi: I can handle it. *bring the strawberry basket to the valley* *Yoshi: Where did he go? *Birdo: He's a fast runner. He speed up a lot of times when things happen. *Yoshi: I'll go get the portal working. *Boshi: I'm back. What did i miss? *Birdo: You were just back for 10 seconds. *Boshi: 10 seconds? That's a easy call. *Ragnar: Just get over with the portal. *Yoshi: We'll be right with you. *Ragnar: I need to call in the Shadow Sirens. (At Shy Guy Bazaar, a flea market is being held with a lot of Toads, Squeeks and a few Koopas and Goombas searching for items. The Shadow Sirens look for pots around the town while the flea market is being held.) *Vivian: A price pay for one. There's gotta be a coin in one of these pots. *Beldam: We have been starving for weeks. The coins gotta be in one of the empty pots. There is time to steal. *Marilyn: *check on the empty pot* *Beldam: Marilyn, there's nothing inside of that pot. *Marilyn: Guh? *Beldam: Go look for pots with all the coins. You been using the same pot for three minutes. *Marilyn: No coins, no buy. *Vivian: Uh girls, i think there's a snake in the pot. *Beldam: There's a snake in every pot! Shoot them out. *Vivian: *shoot a fire beam at the snake* *Beldam: Marilyn, thunder them up. *Marilyn: *thunder all the pots out with the snakes* *Beldam: No sign of gold anywhere. *Marilyn: The snakes are still on the ground! *Vivian: Shoot, shoot. They're scatter like little mousers running all over the place. *Marilyn: I don't know what these things are, but i wanna shoot them out. *Vivian: We'll never going to find a lot of gold in the chests. *Beldam: Not anything but that. ( *Vivian: Shoot the snakes on the ground. *Marilyn: *shoot the snakes with her lightning shot* *Beldam: Get out of the way. *Marilyn: Stupid cobras. *Beldam: They're no cobras. *Marilyn: *thunders shot on all snakes* *Vivian: That's every last one of them. *Beldam: Good job ladies. The snake rats won't be able to eat our antennas any longer. *Vivian: Every last one of them is dead. *Marilyn: No gold in every last one of them. *Ragnar: *in hologram* Hello ladies. I am requesting you a job to come over to the Dragon Realms and join in on a rescue mission. *Vivian: What kind of rescue mission are you offering? *Ragnar: I want you shadow sirens to come over. Turn a portal on or something and get into the Dragon Temple on time. *Vivian: I didn't know this bazaar has a portal system. *Ragnar: That's everyone on the list. See you in the mission. *Beldam: How do we make a portal? Anyone how? *Vivian: *create a portal machine* MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers